Legends Of Skya 2 A New Time
by Evey89
Summary: the 2nd book in the legends series. i hope you like it!


**Nine months have passed since the beginning of the Great War.** A new Queen has taken lead. But what evil still lies with in Skya?

Natalie walked around in worry, she was fearful for her people and if she could keep them alive. She turned around and gasped in fright.

"Please don't ever do that again…''

"I'm sorry to scare you how's my Queen of Skya doing?''

Natalie looked away from Fax and smiled a little. But then sighed.

"I've been better. And you?''

"Good…''

Fax walked over to Natalie and kissed her on top of her head. She looked up to him and smiled, stepping up on a small stool to kiss fax back.

"I'll see you latter sometime."

"Bye.''

Natalie sat down blushing from fax. Being around him made her feel loved and safe.

"Looks like you got a little gift.''

Jean smiled at her friend the two have known each other since they were five. They were like sisters.

"Have you come to tell me something Jean?''

"I just wanted to check to see if you were ready.''

"I am… but something does not feel right.''

"Like what?''

"My body has been sore like someone drained my blood.''

"Your probly just nervous.''

"My queen… are you ready?''

The chancellor walked around the corner where Natalie and Jean were. He seemed out of breath.

"Do you need to sit down chancellor?''

" No… I'll be fine ah I almost forgot to introduce you two.''

Natalie looked at the chancellor then at Jean. Jean shrugged her shoulders, not knowing anything. A boy came into the room and smiled at the girls.

"Hello.''

The boy bowed for them. Showing respect for Natalie and Jean. He was tall maybe around six foot five. He had longish brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very cute.

"So… who are you?''

"My name is Caminsyen.''

"Well then I wish you luck with…''

"Being one of your guards.''

Natalie smiled at him. Then she looked at the chancellor, giving him a look of wonder.

"I have to go help with some of the maids see you all soon.''

Jean walked out of the room.

"I also have to go… Caminsyen will take good care of you.''

Soon Natalie and Caminsyen were the only ones in the huge room. He sat down near her. Natalie looked at Caminsyen something made her think he was at least twenty.

"How old are you?''

"Fourteen.''

"shut up!''

Caminsyen laughed at Natalie.

"It's true.''

"Dam, your younger than me and I'm fifteen.''

"Odd isn't it?''

"Sure is.''

"So what is it like to be queen of all of Skya?''

"Very nail biting, I feel like if I do one thing wrong everyone will suffer. But on the other hand it gives a feeling of ultimate power.''

"And about the new blood?''

"Wonderful. Fax treats me like I am an angel. He always tells me he loves me and I know he means it when he says it too.''

"That's good. I want you to be happy.''

"Aww that's so sweet.''

Caminsyen sat back then he looked at Natalie.

"Caminsyen… promise me that you'll stay safe.''

"I'm here too keep you safe don't worry about me.''

"You sound just like Fax.''

"Maybe I'm a Fax impersonator.''

Natalie smiled at him and then looked at the clock.

"It's almost time, are you ready.''

"Yeah…''

Many people were on the balcony. Some were maids, guards or children. Even more people were below. Natalie waited for her turn to speak.

"As we know so far the rebels we sent are still at the minions territory, we have not herd anything of any back up needed…''

'"_**Ha! You make me laugh chancellor… the reason no one has called is because of my minions.''**_

Everyone looked in fear a woman. It was Morgania herself. Guards stepped in front of Natalie and others.

"_**You really think that you can stop me? I am all powerful and no one will defeat me that goes for the new blood as well. My sweet young Natalie… you look so pretty today and I must give you something to remember me by.''**_

An arrow was shot in the air, it landed right at her feet.

''_**I don't think we will be seeing each other again, tootles!'' **_

Morgania disappeared in the wind. A huge amount of minions were in sight.The rebels pulled out there weapons. They fought with the intruders, Natalie backed away. She felt sick her stomach felt taught. Blood trickled down her chin. Caminsyen pulled Natalie to safety; he then looked at her with fear.

"What… happened how did you cough up blood?!"

Caminsyen wiped off the blood then called for help. Jean came to his aid.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know… she just started bleeding."

"Ok… let's get her to the lounge. And we can see what we can do from there."

Caminsyen nodded and picked up Natalie with care. They reached the room. Caminsyen gently put Natalie on the sofa, Jean then checked her pulse. It was low almost like she was half dead…

Fax sat down, he then looked at Neghomie with tire.

"You going to be ok big guy?''

"Maybe… something feels very wrong I don't know what though."

"It will pass your just tired."

"No…its Natalie something is wrong… she might be hurt."

Neghomie put her hand on his shoulder, he smiled.

"Make sure that the others are ok."

"Yes sir."

Fax walked over to the bed he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_**Fax…"**_

He opened his eyes a woman stood over him.

"Who…"

"_**Shh…relax."**_

The woman smiled at him, and then she pulled something out. She then tried to slit his neck, but he grabbed the knife. And tossed her to the ground

"Morgania!"

"_**Ah… looks like you have gotten stronger."**_

"You bitch I'll kill you for what you did!"

Fax grabbed a dagger from the table. He aimed for her neck. But something made him hesitate.

"_**You don't have it in you to strike me down some man you are."**_

He felt the urge to stab her, but something held him back. But why? If he killed Morgania now her power over people would fade and the good would rest. Fax looked at Morgania with hate; she bared a smirk across her face.

"_**Go ahead… slit my neck open."**_

Morgania stood up and walked over to Fax, showing him her neck. He held the knife at her neck.

"Don't… this is not the time… let her live for now."

Morgania suddenly disappeared. Fax took a deep breath and sat down. He felt weak, he felt sick. Fax picked up a picture of Natalie to calm him. But her smiling face turned into a moving picture of her in pain. She was taking deep breaths she seemed to be crying. A small streak of blood dripped down her chin.

The picture faded black. Fax looked at the cross on the wall.

"Please god… don't let this happen."

Fax sat down, he took deep breaths. Soon darkness had filled the room. He then herd a man's voice. He walked out side to see what was going on. Fax fell to the ground, a man stood over him.

"Fight me, new blood."

Fax stood up, he then looked at the man.

"Who are you?"

"The leader of the warriors, now prove to me that you are

strong."

Fax gave him a smirk and pulled out his weapon. The two leaped in the air and met. There daggers made a clanging sound. They were both dangerous fighters, for they had almost blocked all each others attacks. Fax slashed the leader's arm. He looked at the blood and then held it.

"Well… I see you have lived up to your reputation."

"Your not bad your self warrior."

"Hayden… were are you?"

"Right here Lannea."

A young girl came out of the shadows. She looked at Hayden and then at Fax.

"Fax, this is Lannea."

"Nice to meet you."

Fax smiled at Lannea and nodded. Then looked back at Hayden.

"Why have you come?"

"To help you with the war. The minion's numbers are getting larger."

"Thank you…"

A scream filled the land. The three turned around with shock and then looked at each other.

"Who was that!?"

"I don't know let's check it out."

"Hold on new blood, what if it's a trick?''

"Gather some men and let's go."

Fax and Hayden walked ahead of the small group. They both looked around, holding there weapons ready to fight if something tried to harm them. A girl jumped out in front of Hayden. He pulled out his dagger and held it at her.

"Don't kill me!!!!"

The girl cringed in fear. Hayden lifted his blade half up preparing to strike her.

"I'm a rebel, my name is Neghomie!"

Hayden looked at the girl hoping he had not frightened her too terribly.Neghomie stood

Up and looked at Fax. She embraced him.

"Fax… it was horrid… so many people…"

Neghomie started to cry she had blood on her.

"What happened!? Are you ok?''

She shook her head then she pointed forward.

"Morgania was here… she attacked sixteen of the back runners… she left me with no wounds but the others were injured horridly… I couldn't run for help or they would die…… I'm sorry…I couldn't even save one…. I failed."

"No you tried your best they know you tried to save them."

Hayden nodded in agreement with what Fax said. He wiped the tears from her pretty face and smiled at her. She then walked over to Vison and Lannea.

The group reached were the massacre accured. Sixteen bodies lay dead. All were horridly mauled a note was nailed to a tree near by. Fax stepped over the bodies and pulled the note off.

Dear Fax,

I'm sure by now you had found the bodies of your men. They were so loyal; none of them would tell me where you were off to. But I will find you. You can not hide for long. As for Natalie she is such a pretty girl and you are lucky to have her. I hope you told her that you love her before you left because you will probly never see her again. She will not live past fifteen what a shame. She could have lived a long life if you had not come into her life. And it is Messa's fault as well she told the chancellor to crown Natalie queen. She will die a painful and long death… I will make sure of that. Now about your death my boy. You will be killed in front of all my minions. You also will die a painful death. And your friends will die even worse because of you… now what kind of friend are you? Letting you friends be slashed to a bloody pulp. I'm disappointed in you new blood. And I really did think that you wanted your loved ones to be safe. If only you became my aid. You would live past fifteen and your friends would be safe and be happy. You really do disappoint me… why must you be so cruel?

Love,

Morgania

p.s meet me in three days and see if you can kill me.

"That bitch…"

Fax tossed the letter on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Fax looked at Hayden he admired him. He had excellent leadership skills and could handle a huge army with ease.

"I want you to assemble your warrior's tomaro at dawn."

"Ok."

The group reached the camp. Fax walked away.

"Get some shut eye… we'll be heading back tomaro."

Neghomie sat down she looked up at the midnight sky. She then felt that pain she felt when Delaya was killed. Hayden noticed her; he walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"Don't be glum sweet heart."

She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Do you know the Vargas tale of Alana the lady of Vade?"

"No… tell it to me please."

"Things were hard in the city _Vade _evil struck the land for man had the

Plague or had to fight off the evil people. Alana was the guardian she wanted peace. She prayed and prayed and soon the evil had left and everyone was safe. She thanked god for this gift. Eight years latter five of her people had been injured. She tried to save them but it was too late they had all died. She was deeply saddened by this she prayed to god that they would live in heaven. Alana couldn't bear to see there family members for she still felt horrid for that she could not save them. One day they all came to her. They told her that they saw there loved ones in there dreams. And they told them to thank Alana for praying for there life. Alana was moved by this and thanked god. A war started. Alana went to the leader of the other group. She told him that if she gave her life to him that he would spare the people. He agreed to this and that night he killed Alana. Her dieing words were that she forgave him and would pray that he would go to heaven. The leader felt grief for what he had done. He stopped his army and let the people go lked to all her people. And told them to forgive the leader for he was only human."

"Wow… she did so much."

"Yep but she felt for the people that she could not save even though they had already been saved."

"She's awesome."

"Does she remind you of someone?''

Neghomie smiled a little. And embraced Hayden.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Hayden walked off, Neghomie then looked at the stars. Morgania waked down the path way. She held a knife covered in blood. She then laughed at the way those sixteen rebels died so easily. It would be an easy win. Morgania soon reached the castle; she looked at the huge picture of the black wolf.

She then put her hand on it. A shadowy mist filled the hall way. Morgania's violet eyes glowed. The wolf seemed to be frozen but it felt as if he was alive and not a painting.

"_**Soon my friend soon you will come alive again and you shall get to once again taste the blood of the rebels."**_

The mist was gone and everything returned normal.

"My queen…"

Morgania turned around and looked at a Hunter. She then walked tord him.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"I've come to inform you on Natalie. She is slowly recovering and she will probly be well tomaro."

"_**Strong willed isn't she? In four days she will be brought here I want you to keep her in the cell. The new blood will surely come for her. And then I want you to torture him horridly… but keep him alive I want to kill him my self."**_

"And what will become of Natalie?"

"_**She will be dealt with by someone, don't worry about that."**_

Hunter nodded and walked off. Morgania then walked to her room for rest.

"You think she'll be ok?''

Natalie groaned and then opened her eyes. Jean and Caminsyen jumped up with shock that she awoke.

"Thank god you are ok!''

Jean ran over to her and embraced her. Caminsyen smiled in relive.

"What… happened? I remember being at the west court and then coughing up blood."

"Morgania interrupted the meeting… she tried to kill you but failed I pulled out of the court and then you just passed out."

Natalie then looked down she closed her eyes.

"I don't feel right…"

"Why? Do you need something?"

"No It's just it feels like something bad will happen, I've been having terrible dreams about Fax."

Jean put her hand on Natalie's shoulder and looked at her.

"Tell me about them."

"He's been mauled badly. But he still has life in him. It seems that he is not only in physical pain but emotional pain too. And then a knife comes down on his stomach. He tenses and then his body relaxes he looks to the left and then blood comes from his mouth…"

Natalie tried to hold back her tears. But she couldn't. The though of Fax being dead made her cringe. Jean hugged her and Caminsyen did the same. The night was dark. Natalie walked to her room and then sat on the bed. She felt her eyes start to close.

Morning had come and it was time to head for Mark Place. Fax opened his eyes a little. He saw a large object on his chest. He jumped up making the object fall off him. It was a squirrel. The little beast chattered at him and then ran up a pole. The squirrel tossed a nut at his head.

"Ah, shit! Basterd."

Fax looked up at the beast, it scurried away. Fax walked out and was greeted by Hayden.

"You ready?''

"Yeah, are the troops?'

Hayden nodded then looked back.

"Neghomie and Lanea are helping the others with weapons and supplies."

"That's good… how's Neghomie? Is she still depressed about what happened last night?"

"A little, she doing a lot better though."

"That's good to hear."

Soon the group left for Mark point. Natalie looked out from the balcony. She looked forward to see Fax again. But the dreams she had been having were horrid. Natalie did not want Fax to die. She kept telling herself that these were only dreams and that it was foolish to believe that they would come true.

Another thing was being queen. Natalie was not born into royal blood. Nor was she experienced with the ways of being a queen. She always asked herself why did Messa pick her? Thinking about Messa made her sad. She was so young to die only twenty four years old. Natalie herd the sound of a little girl crying. She walked out into the hall to see who it was.

This little girl was one of the maid's kids. Natalie walked over to the little girl. She then crouched down to her level and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi…" 

The girl looked at Natalie and the put her head down again.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Sure you can you can tell me anything."

The little girl looked up at Natalie and smiled. An arrow flew in the air. And into the girls ribs. Natalie gasped and jumped back. Then she looked at a man in horror. It was a minion he was tall at least seven feet tall. He the pulled out a dagger and came at Natalie. She ran from him with great speed. Natalie ran around a corner and hid in the shadows. She spotted her trusty _**ravina **_in the corner. Natalie grabbed it and waited for the minion to come. He was close if he were to look to the left he would have spotted her.

Natalie swiped his neck wide open the blade even tore off some of his neck. The minion fell dead to the floor. Natalie looked the minion and then ran off to tend to the girl.

She reached the little girl. Natalie checked her pulse it was still strong. A few maids came to Natalie's aid. They carried the little girl to the medic room. Natalie took a deep breath and walked back and forth. Someone grabbed her should her. Natalie jumped up and screamed. She kicked the stranger hard in the ribs.

"Wait! It's me Vinnsint."

Natalie relaxed and looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry about that but it's dangerous times… you can't be too careful."

Vinnsint nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to see how you doing… and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Vinnsint led Natalie over to a quieter place. He looked down and then sighed.

"Morgania is plotting an attack she will probly strike in four days." 

"How… do you know this?"

"A minion that my team captured wanted to live so she told us of what Morgania's plans were." 

Natalie nodded her head but then she up at his tall figure and smiled a little. He put his hand on her shoulder to ease her.

"I'll go see the chancellor about this."

Vinnsint smiled at her.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." 

Natalie walked to the chancellor's office. She knocked on the door and poked her head in to see if he was there.

"Oh hello my dear! I was just about to find you too see how you were doing, please come in."

"Thank you, I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok my dear."

"Morgania is going to launch an attack on the rebels and possibly the warriors. From what I have been told this will accrue in four days."

"Oh my… this will become a bother. It at least takes two days to reach mark point if they are in the dark lands. But what if some are already here?"

"I want there to be a search party and have armies in different locations. And have three filed teams search the rim of the dark lands."

The chancellor nodded in agreement.

"I will address this soon my queen." 

"Thank you."

Natalie left the office and headed to the balcony. She sat down and then put her face in her hands. Natalie was scared what would happen if the minions had greater numbers?

She could not bear to see her people be killed. The rebels returned with a group of warriors. People greeted them, Natalie walked down to the lobby waiting to see Fax.

Fax walked in he seemed tired and worried.

"Fax!"

Natalie rushed into his arms and embraced him. He held her tight for he missed her dearly. He then looked at her and smiled.

"Hello lovely."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, is something wrong you seem worried."

"No… don't worry." 

"Something is wrong I can tell from you eyes."

Natalie looked at Fax, she loved him. But she was scared for him and her people.

"Morgania is preparing an attack."

"I've heard… I want you to stay safe ok?"

"I'm a big girl now."

Fax smiled at her it was not hard to. She was a very sweet and charming girl.

"I know, but if someone hurt you I don't know what I would do."

Natalie cuddled up to him she put her head on his chest.

"I know you will protect me."

"I give you my word."

Night had come the moon shone brightly. Everything was peaceful. Morning had come Fax woke up. He looked at the window a chill filled his body. For it was the night that he had to meet Morgania.

Would she kill him? Morgania was much older than Fax, so she had more experience with fighting. Would he kill her? Who knows maybe with a cunning move he could slash her neck open.

Fax knew that it could be a trap. Morgania would maybe hound her minions on him instead. Killing minions was an easy task for him. But it would depend on the number of them.

The day passed fast. For it was sunset. Fax felt worried he could only imagine the pain that Morgania would inflect on him. He couldn't let his fear get the best of him. He had to go. Night had come fast.

Fax lay in his bed, Natalie stood at the doorway.

"Room for one more?"

Fax smiled at Natalie.

"Come on in."

Natalie snuggled up to Fax and laid her head on his strong chest. He felt at ease with Natalie with him. She loved him and made him feel loved.

Fax looked at the clock and sighed. It was time. He gently lifted Natalie off him. He got up and looked at her. She looked like an angel.

Fax walked quietly making sure not to spring up any traps. He was almost to the dark lands.

"Please god…spare me."

Fax crossed himself and then headed in. Minions looked at him and laughed. The taunted him seeing if he would fight.

"_**Well the new blood himself is finally here all rejoice." **_

Minions laughed at the comment. Fax looked at Morgania with hate.

"Fight me bitch."

Fax pulled out his dagger and held it at Morgania. She then pulled out hers. She looked at him mockingly.

"_**Your move."**_

Fax struck Morgania but she blocked the attempt. She pushed him down. Then she slashed his stomach. Fax got to his feet, the two fought a deadly fight. Fax was close to her. Morgania shoved him away and then slashed his left eye.

"_**aww poor little boy… are you tired?"**_

"Barely."

Fax slashed her arm badly. She held it. Morgania jumped back and onto the_ Faedea_ she was standing on.

"_**That's quite enough."  
**_

"Your just scared I'll kill you Morgania."

"_**Ha! Please you couldn't kill me if I was in a comma."**_

"You got served!!"

"**Shut the hell up Sanchez!"**

"Ok…" 

"_**I'm sorry to say this new blood but I must be going."**_

Morgania and the minions vanished in the mist Fax looked around. He then limped back to mark point.

Fax walked to the bathroom to see his wounds.

"Fax…"

Natalie walked in she looked at him in shock. She then touched his scar and coursed his handsome face.

"You've been fighting Morgania."

"How…"

"I saw it in my dreams."

Natalie rushed him to the bed and tended to his wounds.

"How did you see what happed?"

"I don't know… I really don't know."

Fax nodded and then looked at Natalie. He loved her but he worried about her many times. Morgania's words were stuck in his head. She will not live past fifteen. It made his bones ache to think of her death.

"_**That basterd."  
**_

Morgania walked in pain holding her arm. She and the minions were going to Fang Point they came across a statue of a huge wolf. It was fierce looking indeed. Morgania stepped forward, her eyes started to glow. She then put her hand on the wolf.

The statue started to break. Chunks of stone fell off it. Soon a black wolf replaced the statue. It had crimson red eyes that glowed. The wolf was at least thirty nine inches tall.

"_**Welcome back Fargo."**_

Fargo nodded, he then growled at a shadow. A rebel froze at the sound.

_**"All yours."**_

Fargo jumped into the shadows. He knocked the rebel onto a stone bed. Skin being torn into shreds and bones being broken like twigs filled the night.

Natalie walked down to the lobby. She spotted a guard walk by.

"Um pardon me sir but could would you tell the chancellor something for me?"

"No problem."

"Thank you… tell the chancellor that I'll be going over to Dashamount at two." 

The guard nodded and left. Soon it was time. Natalie put a small knife in her belt. She then was greeted by a guard who would go with her for protection. The air seemed frozen.

No birds or any other animal was in sight. A small growl was herd. Natalie looked at the guard.

"Wait here my queen."

The guard walked carefully tords a large bush. A huge black wolf lunged from the bushes and pined the guard down. The wolf tore out the guard neck easily.

Natalie gasped and turned to run but a tall man jumped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?"

The man pushed her down to the ground. He smirked at her. He was around six foot nine, he had longish black hair and crimson red eyes, and despite the dark vibe he gave off he was very handsome.

"Who…are you."

"I am Fargo, the half breed part wolf part human all evil."

Natalie looked at Fargo would he kill her? He then pulled out a dagger. He held it at her neck. Natalie looked at the dagger and then back at him. Fargo ran the cold blade across her neck. He pulled it away and then the blade came down fast. Natalie cringed, the blade was right at her ribs, if it had gone in her it would have killed her.

"Ha! Just as I thought. This will be fun."

Fargo grabbed Natalies arm and pulled her up. He put his hand on her neck and Natalie passed out. Her body went limp Fargo carried her bridle style.

Natalie woke she looked around. She was in the minion's castle. Natalie herd foot steps, she stood up.

Fargo walked into the room. Natalie backed away she spotted a small stone and tossed at him. The small stone struck him in the waist.

"You bitch!"

Fargo lifted Natalie up with one hand. She clinged to his waist with her legs.

"Your going to die by my hands let's not make it any time today ok doll face?"

"Please… let me… go."

Fargo dropped Natalie down to the ground.

"You think you're a hot shot don't you? You act like you are the biggest thing. Everyone seems to adore you; they always suck up to you. And your sweet little Fax sucks up to you to. He'll do anything for his little angel. You think you have it made with him. But to tell you the truth he is the reason you'll die. You can thank him for when you are horrid pain. So you're not some loving queen who cares about your people. All you are is a bitch."

Natalie felt a spite of hate for Fargo. Who the hell decided that he could go around trashing whom ever he liked? She tried to build up the courage to kick him in the balls. But he was so much stronger than her and plus he could turn into a wolf.

Natalie let her anger go. She looked up at Fargo. He was three inches taller than Fax. But he looked so much like Fax. The only differences were his crimson eyes, longish black hair, his voice and his height. Other than that they could pass for brothers. Fargo left the room; Natalie sat at the window and looked at the dark lands.

Fax paced up and down the hall ways. He was filled with worry for Natalie, And pure hate for Morgania. He would kill her he was sure of that. If she even thought of hurting Natalie he would have her head.

A window broke. Fax turned around to see, what had broken it. An arrow was stuck in the wall it had a note attached to it. Fax ripped the note off the arrow.

Dear Fax,

Hello again new blood. You must know by now Natalie is gone. She is with us now the poor girl is scared to death. It's not even funny anymore. There was no ink to be found so I just settled with her blood. It doesn't make a great tool for writing as you can tell. You shouldn't worry your pretty little head off, I am not hurting Natalie. I have two others doing that. One will kill her tomaro. You might want to come and meet him he is a spiting image of you I'm sure you two have much in common. Well now I must go so long for now. Oh and before I forget I look forward to our little meeting on Calivel 

Love

Morgania

Fax tossed the note away. He felt the sick feeling of hate fill his heart. He herd footsteps, Fax stood still he waited to kill whom ever came around the corner. It was Neghomie, he could not kill her. She was just a small girl. Neghomie had helped him with many things and she always showed love for him when he needed it.

The lust to kill faded in him.

"Fax… the troops are ready."

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

Fax smiled at Neghomie and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Watch it! It took three hours to get my hair like this."

"What ever."

Natalie felt sick. Part of it was from having her blood drained and the other part was fear. She started to cough blood came from her mouth. Fargo rushed over to Natalie.

"Shit."

He pressed his fingers on her pulse. The bleeding and coughing stopped. Fargo looked at Natalie; he wiped the blood from her. He looked at her eyes something made him start to fall for her. Fargo looked away from her, and then walked out of the room.

An hour latter Natalie regained her strength. She walked out into the hall way.

'Where do you think your goin little girl?"

Natalie turned around. She looked at a huge minion at least eight feet tall. He carried a huge ax. The man came at her. Natalie ran as fast as she could. It was surprising that a man so large could run so fast. Natalie ran to a huge room, but as she looked around she realized that it was a cell.

There was no way out, she was trapped.

"Looks like your out of luck little girl." 

Fax kicked down the door and looked inside. He made sure that it was safe to enter. He then motioned for the others to come.

"Every one watch your back and keep an eye out." 

The group nodded, then scattered. Fax walked down the hall way with caution. He readied his weapon for if a minion came to attack.

"Get away from me you creep!!"

The voice sounded just like Natalie's. Fax ran to where it came from.

"Hold still!"

The other voice sounded like Hunters. Fax kicked open the door. Hunter had Natalie held up at the neck.

"Let her go." 

Hunter dropped Natalie down to the ground. She walked away from Hunter.

''Well I thought I'd never see you again."

"Small world isn't it new blood."

Fax pulled out his dagger and held it at him. Hunter let down his ax. Fax looked at Natalie and motioned for her to go.

"I saw that, you must really love her am I correct?"

"Let her go Hunter, she didn't anything to you."

"I suppose."

Fax held is gaze on Hunter it was a cold gaze that showed that he would not back down.

"Fine I'll let her go but you have to fight me and live."

"Deal."

Hunter looked at Natalie.

"Go."

Natalie started to walk out but then looked at Fax. She felt worried about him more than she had ever been worried about him. Fax gave her a warm smile, she then left.

"Shall we start?"

The two pulled out there weapons. Fax slashed Hunter in the neck. But he did not die, he laughed.

"Looks like you can't kill me new blood, the rumors about you being strong are just wives tales I guess."

Hunter picked up Fax and smashed him hard into a wall. Hunter then pulled out a small knife and tossed into Faxes shoulder. Fax writhed in pain, death would soon follow.

"He can only be killed by his own weapons."

Fax pulled the bloody knife out of his shoulder and then gathered all his strength. Fax then jumped on Hunter and stabbed him. Fax jumped off and then looked at a wire. He cut the wire and lured Hunter closer. Fax pushed Hunter down and tied the wire to his neck. He then pushed the outlet and hunter fried.

Fax walked out of the chamber, his wounds did not hurt anymore.

"Girl! Stop right there."

A girl turned around it was Natalie. The two embraced.

"I thought he would kill you."

"You don't have to worry anymore, did they hurt you?" 

"No, I fine am you ok?"

"I am now that you are safe."

The rebels had left the dark lands. Three weeks had passed. Fax flew over to the planet Calivel. The planet was called the "De laviea" Which means the plague. The tales say that the warrior Lakeanna had the power to make anything horrid. She was killed by one of her enemies' leaders. With hate for her death Lakeanna was granted another life, but only for one day. Lakeanna went to her foes planet and then casted the spell that seemed to be a plague. The people fell under. And then the skies turned blood red and lava replaced the oceans and water.

Fax reached the planet he then crossed himself and prayed that Morgania's evil would come to a halt after this.

"**Nice to see you again Fax. How is Natalie doing?"**

"If you or any of you minions hurt her…" 

"_**You really care about her don't you? Well today is the day that she will die and it will be your entire fault too. You shouldn't have come into her life."  
**_

"I will kill you this time Morgania. And then your reign will be over. You will never hurt another rebel or warrior again." 

"_**I'm impressed by your heart for your comrades. You**__**would have made a great minion."**_

"Knock it off bitch."

"_**Do I intimidate you? It seems like I do."**_

"You only think it."

Fax and Morgania pulled out there weapons and attacked each other. Fax lunged at her but Morgania plunged her long sharp nails into his ribs. Fax fell to the ground.

The ship flew down to the dead planet. Natalie felt sick she started to cough. She felt faint. Vinnsint spotted her. He ran over to her, Natalie passed out in his arms.

"Caminsyen! Come quick!"

Caminsyen ran over to them he was shocked to see what he saw.

"I… don't know what happened to her… she just started bleeding and coughing."

"She did this before, about a month ago."

"Do you know what to do?"

"No… I don't."

"Does anyone know what to do?"

Caminsyen shook his head he then walked over to her.

"I have an idea; let's go find some _levt _that will probly help."

Caminsyen nodded in agreement. Fax bended Morgania's arm back. She pulled away from him and tried to kick him. Fax grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Morgania jumped up and took off.

Fax followed her into a breeze way. Electric sparks fell down on them senging them both. Morgania jumped on a platform in the middle of a lava bed. Fax waited for her.

"You can't stand there all day."

Morgania jumped in the air and came down on Fax. She pinned him down and stabbed him in the chest. This blow would have killed any man, but some how it did not kill Fax.

Fax struggled to get up, Morgania laughed at him.

"_**Ha! This is even better that I thought it would be. Finally the new blood will die, and so will Natalie face it you were only a hazard to her. Too bad to only fifteen. And it's all your fal…" **_

Fax tossed his dagger into Morgania. She pulled it out and fell dead to the ground.

Natalie stopped coughing and bleeding. She pulled her self up. Caminsyen and Vinnsint looked at her with relief.

"Where is Fax? Is he ok?"

"We don't know sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Natalie stood up and looked out from one of the windows.

"Something is wrong with him." 

"To make you feel better do you want us to go find him for you?" 

"Yes, thank you."

The two exited the ship and looked for Fax. Soon they found Fax. He was covered in grizzly gashes. Morgania was dead near him.

"Shit…"

Vinnsint walked over Morgania to see if she was alive, she was dead. Caminsyen looked at Fax he was alive but barely.

"You think he'll make it?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on let's get him to the ship." 

The two picked up Fax and walked to the ship. They laid him down on a table. Natalie gasped at the sight. She ran over to him. She checked his pulse; it was still there but was small.

"Fax, please… hang in there…"

Natalie held Fax in her arms she started to cry. Natalie's tears mixed with Fax's blood.

Natalie watched the surgeons work on Fax from the glass wall. She then started to cry. A man walked to her.

"Who are you?"

"Hayden."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Hayden sat next to her; he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; He's the new blood he'll get though this."

"Your right, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"To make sure you will be ok."

"That's so sweet thank you."

"No problem."

Two days passed, Natalie looked out from the veranda. She felt an ease from Morgania being dead. But she worried about Fargo, he was powerful and cunning would he kill her?

Natalie focused on Fax, she prayed that he would be ok.

"Hello lovely."

Natalie turned around she ran into Fax's arms. The two embraced and kissed.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

Fargo walked down the hall way he smiled to him self for now he was the king of the minions. This was the new time, and soon a war would commence. Many people would die, all the good would die if things would go as planed as Morgania had written. Could the new blood over come the evil that hunts him? Or would he die by the half breed's hand. They fait is in the new bloods hands. Would he be able to fight for the good and live?


End file.
